Various semiautomatic and automatic firearms eject the spent cartridge cases after firing. These spent cartridge cases are scattered on the ground and sometimes even lost, or damaged as they land on the ground. Because cartridge cases can be reused, it is desirable to collect all spent cartridge cases. The task to collect all the empty cartridges is a challenge to an individual, especially when the shooter does not have the fixed position of firing. Also, the cartridges are ejected at high speed can strike and injure a nearby person, posing a hazard. Thus, there is a need to design a secure and safe system to automatically collect the spent cartridge cases, after the firing.
Several cartridge catching systems are available in the existing prior art, but they suffer from one or more deficiencies which limit their effectiveness. Some systems comprise a catch means, such as bags, sacks, or netting mounted to a frame and supported on the ground, placed in the direction of the cartridge ejection. Such systems lack flexibility, however, and require the shooter to be near the frame which limits the free movement of the shooter. Various other cartridge catching systems are affixed to the firearm, but they interfere with the vision of the shooter and interfere with the operation of the firearm. Many systems are shaped such as to enable the ejected cartridge to rebound towards the ejection chamber, thus posing a danger to the shooter. Another drawback with the existing prior art systems, is that they are difficult to remove or attach to the firearms. Another drawback with the existing prior art systems is that the use of a bag or sack that can swing or move, hampers the ability of the shooter to aim the firearm.
Thus, there is a need of a cartridge catching system that is easily attachable to the firearm in a manner that it does not interfere with the sight of the shooter or the operation of the firearm. In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is need of a cartridge catching system that can be easily operated to collect/remove spent cartridge cases from the firearm.